


Terapia

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Todos caemos - IronStrangeWeek [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sex Addiction, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El doctor Stephen Strange, está seguro que Tony Stark será uno de sus nuevos casos de éxito... y sin duda, será un caso remarcable en su carrera.





	Terapia

**Author's Note:**

> El segundo día de la semana del pecado.
> 
> Día 2 - Lujuria

“Antiético; contrario a toda norma enseñada durante mi estancia en la universidad, mis maestrías, doctorados, investigaciones, y más de quince años de experiencia. Dañino para el paciente; un serio retroceso en su tratamiento, más el alentar conductas insanas que propician una inestabilidad superior.

Ilógico, incorrecto, la antítesis de lo que sería velar por el mejor interés del paciente.”

Stephen Vincent Strange, renombrado psiquiatra, con múltiples estudios y especialidades en diferentes disciplinas, escribió eso en la parte delantera de su cuaderno de notas. Su caligrafía era impecable, hermosa en realidad, pues fue parte del tratamiento para la recuperación de sus manos.

Años atrás pensó en ser cirujano, pero un accidente de auto le arrebató ese sueño, decantándose entonces por la psicología, y la psiquiatría. Durante largo tiempo se posicionó cómo el mejor en su área. Ahora escribía eso en su cuaderno, para recordar su conducta, y los primeros errores – a su percepción – que cometió en todo su historial laboral.

La idea era usar sus propias palabras y razonamiento lógico contra él. Recordarle con el modo brusco que el mismo usaba con sus colegas, lo que estaba haciendo mal. Ya que Stephen detestaba equivocarse. Disfrutaba demasiado –y se reconocía- cómo un narcisista en cuanto a sus habilidades profesionales. Era entonces de vital importancia que concluyera, lo que llevaba un par de meses poniendo en entre dicho, toda su carrera; un paciente, Tony Stark.

Al comienzo, Stephen se sintió genuinamente atraído por la idea de tratar a una celebridad cómo aquella; multimillonario, presumible genio de la tecnología y la informática, playboy excéntrico. El prestigio le atraía de sobre manera, aunque Tony decidió guardar en secreto y de forma discreta sus citas, Stephen no se opuso a ello, saldría a la luz, cuando tuviera éxito, y el afamado CEO, fuera un fiel testimonio de la efectividad de su trabajo.

Su error a palabras de colegas, siempre fue tenerse demasiada confianza, él siempre se excusó diciendo que sólo era una valoración adecuada, de lo que sabía que podía hacer. Pero al parecer si estaba siendo algo arrogante.

Ya que desde el momento que Anthony cruzó su puerta, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

Stephen encontró increíblemente atractivo al hombre. Su sonrisa, su encanto, aunque lo calificaba cómo un escudo de negación en referencia a no creer necesitar esa terapia, que sus amigos más cercanos le insistieron en tomar.

Después de enfrentar esa fase de presentación, en la primera sesión, se llegó a la pregunta obligada:

_—Anthony ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_—Porque Pepper tiene la moral de una monja, y Happy la apoya siempre. En cuanto a Rhodey, él solo disfruta molestarme. _

_—Eso no responde mi pregunta. Pero la reformularé para tú comodidad. ¿Por qué crees que te hicieron venir aquí? ¿Y porque aceptaste?_

_—Me trajeron por ser una persona perfectamente saludable, que aprovecha las oportunidades. Acepté para que dejarán de molestarme. _

_—¿Podrías ser más específico para mí?_

_—Podría ser muchas cosas para usted, querido Doctor._

No era la primera vez, que uno de sus pacientes le coqueteaba, y se mostró con la misma indiferencia que a los otros.

_—No evadas mis preguntas Anthony. _

_—Ellos creen que… soy un adicto al sexo, que no puedo controlar mis impulsos. Yo me califico como un amante de la diversidad, y las relaciones apasionadas. _

_—Diversidad y relaciones apasionadas. Dime un poco más sobre eso._

_—No discriminó en cuanto sexo, lo que las personas tengan entre las piernas, me es irrelevante, se trabajar con lo que encuentre allí, y lo disfruto. Razas y complexiones, soy bastante diverso en cuanto a ellas. Si algo me parece atractivo, sólo voy por él._

_—Eso… ¿Nunca te ha causado conflictos?_

_—Demandas, regaños de Pepper, nada muy grave. _

_— ¿Las otras partes… de tus aventuras, siempre han consentido? _

_—Nunca lo haría sin consentimiento. Como ya dije, no soy un demente. Las demandas mayoritariamente son por exhibicionismo y conducta indecente, los lugares prohibidos siempre son los más excitantes. La gente es demasiado sensible, a mi parecer. _

_—Entiendo. _

_—No creo que lo haga Doctor, pero puedo intentar explicarle... _

Las sesiones, pese al complicado carácter evasivo de Tony, estaban empezando a tener un notable avance, algo que Stephen ya esperaba. Sumado a eso, las sesiones con Stark le parecían divertidas, genuinamente entretenidas, diferentes a las de cualquier otro paciente, algo positivo desde su punto de vista, pues existían algunas ocasiones, en que le costaba toda su paciencia, poner atención a los problemas de sus pacientes.

En resumen, Strange vislumbraba el éxito, hasta que el día llegó... aquel en el que todo cambió, porque Tony empezó a hablarle de sueños y fantasías que lo despertaban en la noche, que lo hacían volver a la masturbación compulsiva que el genio dejaba poco a poco atrás.

_“...Fue demasiado para mí, Doc. No podía dejar de pensar en sus dedos largos, esos con los que acaricia la pluma, entrando y saliendo de mí, masturbándome y mordiéndome los muslos....”_

_“...Lo podía sentir tan hondo, todo lo que quería era rebotar sobre sus piernas, y gritarle lo mucho que me gustaba que me jodiera...” _

_“...Podía ver en el espejo, como mi entrada se desbordaba de su semen, y luego usted volvía a cogerme, más duro que antes, jalándome el cabello”_

_“...Usaba esa voz molesta que tiene, para decirme que nadie se la había chupado cómo yo ¿y sabe qué? Es verdad Stephen, nadie te la chuparía cómo yo, hasta el fondo, comiéndome todo”_

En varias de esas sesiones, Stephen terminó con una visible erección entre sus pantalones, que al principio logró disimular, se iba corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara, a meditar para que se le bajara, pero en cierto momento no pudo evitarlo, su paciente le describía justo lo que quería hacerle.

Fue así que cayó, lo hizo hasta el fondo, y sin arrepentimiento, en una de las terapias dejó que el otro se le sentara en las piernas, no se besaron en ese momento, solo empezaron a frotarse uno contra el otro, Tony aferrado a sus hombros, saltando en sus piernas, él apretando sus muslos, acariciando la erección del genio sobre la ropa, hasta que terminaron ensuciando su ropa, como un par adolescentes calientes.

Todo eso solo fue el comienzo, las cosas escalaron, y en ningún momento hizo ademán para detenerle, se volvía ansioso porque la sesión de Tony llegara. Se lo hizo sobre su sofá, en el escritorio, en el escritorio de su secretaria, cuando esta fue a comer. En el baño, con Tony sentado en el lavamanos y él hundiéndose profundo entre sus piernas.

Stephen se dejó vencer por la lujuria, por la más pecaminosa maldición. Estaba llenando de sexo a un adicto, le daba su droga en dosis excesivas. La consumía con él, y ya empezaba a sentir los nerviosismos de abstinencia, cuando no podían verse, y sabía que Tony enfrentaba lo mismo.

Algo si logró, incluso Tony se burlaba de cómo sus amigos decían que estaba mejorando, ya que tenían meses sin verlo con nadie, sin llevarse nadie a la cama, parecía más relajado al respecto. Lo que no sabían es que tanto él cómo su doctor, dedicaban gran parte del día a dejar que la lujuria les consumiera, y poco a poco, lentamente caían en ese pozo de pecado y enfermedad.

Tal vez, en algún punto... Stephen despertaría, y le diría al hombre del que se estaba enamorando entre la pasión de la adicción, que necesitaban ayuda. Tal vez... algún día, cuando Tony no le esperara desnudo en su silla del consultorio, usando solo la gabardina roja y larga, que se había vuelto el fetiche favorito del genio.

La nota que hizo, terminó manchada por el semen de Stark, se volvió borrosa, y sus intensiones se perdieron entre la esencia blanca de su amante. Borrando con ello, la poca cordura que le quedaba al psiquiatra. Al final, el pecado ganaba a la razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
